Leave Me Alone!
by Ryuuko1
Summary: oneshot. au. naruto is fed up with those who insist on trying to force him into a relationship, and decides to take measures against them...


Author: I like writing yaoi. A _lot_. But then there are times when I'm like, "wait...just because you've beaten up someone doesn't mean they're suddenly desperatly in love with you." I find that is the justification between the naruneiji and narugaara pairings. I am a particular fan of narusasu, but sometimes it gets heavy-handed. So, here I am, writing a gasp straight fic! Dear God, what's the world coming to? I like Naruhina though. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!

Naruto was close to a breakdown.

'Why, god, WHY?' he thought feverently. Naruto scowled at his desk and drew doodles on his notes.

'Sasuke gets all the girls drooling over him. And who do _I_ get? I get the f-ing guys!' Including said subject of annoyance.

'All the girls want to get down Sasuke's pants, and all the guys down mine!'

Naruto didn't mind the attention, of course. It's just that...

'What if I don't care?' he thought to himself and finally realized that he had been doodling a pair of soft, scared grey eyes framed by dark black hair. Eeriely similar to Neiji, but yet, not. Neiji's were colder, more aloof...unless he had found Naruto alone and away from any other interference. No, these were the eyes of Neiji's cousin, Hinata.

Naruto liked Hinata. She was a good friend, and, as unobservent as he was, he still managed to see that she had fallen for him–hard. SHE didn't make a fuss of it, though. He liked her gentle demeanor, the way she held her hands, the way her eyes went soft when she looked at him, and spoke volumes more than her stuttering speech could.

_She_ wouldn't try to pin him to a wall and ravish him. Therefore she would not receive a punch to the gut that would leave her gasping, as he had done to Sasuke a few days ago.

He would speak to her later today. He knew she had Flower Arrangement Club today, and he had Karate, so he'd catch up with her as she left. Even if he had to sneak out a few minutes early.

Not like he'd ever done _that_ before.

Resolved, he turned the page in his notebook to try and take notes, all the while slowly turning over a plan in his head.

---

He had been lucky and caught Hinata just as her club had ended. They had comiserated for a while, and Naruto had managed to convince her to help him. Throughout the day, when they saw each other they would share a glance that spoke of their nervousness and giddiness.

If all went well, life would be good.

If it didn't...well, he'd have to find another way to give himself room to breathe.

Their opportunity came at lunch.

Naruto knew that all his suitors knew when he ate and where he ate. Naruto had Hinata next to him, and when he saw them coming, he gave Hinata a large grin which was reflected by a blush and a tiny smile on Hinata. Once he was certain they all could see them, he languidly put an arm around Hinata and pulled her close. Hinata leaned gently on his chest, her face blushing but her eyes closed slowly, as if lulled by Naruto's heartbeat. Naruto tilted his head so that his face was partially hidden by Hinata's hair. He kissed Hinata's hair gently, once, before pulling away and gently tipping her face up.

Hinata's grey eyes fixed onto Naruto's blue ones. She read amusement, a slight tinge of nervousness and a softness that came from caring for the person he was doing this to, in his eyes. She closed her eyes as their lips touched.

His mouth was warm on hers, the hand that had held her chin up slowly trailing down her neck to rest lightly on her chest. They pulled away after a long moment, and Naruto smiled softly at her. The two turned to look at those who insisited on pursuing Naruto and were rewarded with stunned and sulky looks. They had _not_ wanted to see Naruto apparently kissing and caressing a _girl_. No, that ruined all their plans.

And Naruto was damn happy about that.

Those who they had stunned slowly dissipated, and Naruto and Hinata relaxed. The two looked at each other again, and Naruto smiled in chagrin.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you into–"

Hinata put a delicate finger on Naruto's lips, silencing him.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," she said softly, with a slightly husky edge to her voice. "I'm glad I could help."

There was a small, awkward silence between them.

"Ummm...want to go to the movies this weekend?"

Hinata looked at him quickly, not quite daring to believe what she had heard.

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah. I need to pay you back somehow."

Hinata gave him a small smile with an edge of sadness he couldn't explain.

"I'd love to, Naruto. But..."

"Are we going as a couple?" Naruto finished her question, and paused, thinking.

"I don't know. But I do know I want to get to know you more. It'll also keep them off my case."

Hinata smiled wryly to herself. Neiji didn't give up so easily. She felt that neither would any of the others.

"I'd like to get to know you more, too." Hinata took a deep breath. "What time?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked, puzzled for a moment. "Oh!" it hit him what she was talking about. "Hmm...Saturday at 3?"

Hinata thought briefly, then nodded, eyes looking down at the floor. "S-sounds good t-to me."

She felt her head tilted up again and looked with mild surprise into a pair of serious, bright blue eyes.

"Hinata. If we're going to become better friends, you need to start looking at me." The eyes lost all seriousness, and instead became wickedly humerous. "I swear I'm not _that_ scary."

Hinata smiled softly, and nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun."

"Just Naruto."

Hinata paused for a moment, shocked at the level of intimacy Naruto was allowing her.

"O-okay...Naruto."


End file.
